Enchanted 2: Morgan's story
by Allison-MariaJade-Schuester
Summary: If there was going to be a sequel to Enchanted, this is what I think it would be like. And continues on after. Back after a long time because I didn't have a laptop or anything else
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Mom!" I call to her.

"What,sweetie?" she calls back.

"Where's the silk and lace?" I ask.

"It's on the top shelf," she said. "Over there."

She pointed to the shelf where they were.

"If the fabrics had teeth, they would have bitten you," my brother, Drew, said,

"Thanks for that insight, Drew," I said, sarcastically.

"Anytime, sis, anytime," Drew said.

I should tell you about my life.

My name is Morgan Phillip. I'm 18 years old. When I was four years old, my mother left me and my dad. When I was six years old, my dad, Robert, was going to propose to his girlfriend of five years, Nancy Tremaine, When Dad and I were coming home from karate, I saw this woman on this castle billboard. Dad said she was a mannequin. I got out of the taxi. The woman fell off the billboard and Dad caught her. Her name was Giselle and she lived in a place called Andalasia.

This evil person pushed her down a well on her wedding day. Her "prince" came to rescue her. The night before he found her, she felt emotions she never felt before. Dad took Nancy to the King and Queen's ball. Giselle wanted to go to. So her prince (Edward) took her to the ball. She saw my dad. It was time for the King and Queen's waltz. Giselle danced with my dad. They were perfect for each other. After the song was over, Giselle and Edward were leaving. Just as they were about to leave, the person that sent Giselle to New York came and gave Giselle an apple. It wasn't a magic apple, but it was a poisonous one. Giselle took bite out of it and collapsed. The apple rolled down the stairs and landed at my dad's feet. The person that sent Giselle to New York was actually Edward's step-mother, Queen Narissa, in disguise. Edward was furious. He didn't know how to help her. Then my dad remembered what Giselle said the day we met her. True love's kiss is the most powerful thing in the world. Edward kissed her but she didn't wake up. He figured that if she didn't wake up from his kiss, she would wake up from my dad's kiss. My dad kissed her and she woke up. Nancy married Edward, Queen Narissa was vanquished and my dad and Giselle loved each other.

Four months after that night, Dad married Giselle and she became my step-mom.

I love her like she was my biological mom. That's why I call her mom. Two months after that, they adopted a seven your old. His name was Drew. Drew is my best friend. He's always a jokester. A year and nine months later, Mom gave birth to a little boy and girl. Their names are Evan and Cassandra. So now, I have two brothers and a sister.

"A little higher," I said to myself.

"Be careful," My little brother, Evan, said.

"Thanks Evan," I said.

"A little higher, " I kept saying.

I started to fall back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Where are we?" a guy asked his sister.

"I don't know," his sister said.

The guy's name was Alexander. His sister's name was Karina. They got pushed down a well similar to the one my mom got pushed down. They came from Andalasia also. Another kingdom in Andalasia. Another part.

Alexander and Karina walked past Andalasia Fashions. They walked in. Alexander saw me fall. He ran over and caught me and the fabrics.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"You're welcome,"he said. "Is this a habit of yours?"

I laughed.

He put me back on the floor.

"I'm Morgan," I introduced myself.

"I'm Alexander," he said.

My brother walked over with Alexander's sister.

"This is my brother Drew," I said as the guys shook hands.

"This is Karina, my sister," Alexander said.

I shook her hand.

"Where is this place?" Karina asked.

"This is New York City," Drew told her.

"Drew! Morgan!" Dad called.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked.

"Are you okay, Morgan?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah she is," Drew said. "Someone caught her."

Mom and Dad walked over.

"Hello there," Mom said.

"Hi," Alexander said.

"I'm Giselle," Mom said. "This is my husband, Robert."

"I'm Alexander and this is my sister, Karina," Alexander said.

"Nice to meet you,"Mom said.

"The same," Alexander said.

"This is Evan and Cassandra," Dad said, when my little brother and sister came running.

"Thanks for catching Morgan," Evan said.

"Where did you come from?" Cassandra asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"You'll think it's silly," Karina said.

"Tell us," I said." We promise we won't laugh."

"We came from Andalasia," Alexander said.

"My home," Mom said.

"You use to live there?" Karina asked.

"A long time ago," Mom said. "Until I found my true love."

She smiled at Dad, who smiled back.

"True love," sighed Karina.

What happened with you two?" I asked.

"We got pushed down this well in the courtyard of a palace," Alexander said.

"Were you two about to get married to a prince and princess?" Evan asked.

"Sure were," Karina said. "Until we got pushed."

"Mommy, a real-life prince and princess," Cassandra said.

"Do you two need a place to stay?" my dad asked.

"That will be helpful," Alexander said.

It was time to close up the shop. So Mom closed up and locked the door.

"You two can sleep on the couch," Dad said. "It pulls out."

"Pulls out?" Karina asked.

Drew and I pulled the sofa mattress out.

"Oh that's what you meant by pull out," Karina said.

"Well," Mom said. "Good night."

Dad carried Cassandra to her room and Mom carried Evan to his bedroom.

"Thanks for letting us stay here," Karina said.

"You're welcome," I said. "Drew, we should go to bed."

"Sweet dreams," Karina said.

"You too," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. I got up and dressed. I went to the kitchen. It was Mom and Dad making breakfast.

"Good morning, Morgan," said Mom.

"Morning Mom and Dad," I said. I gave them hugs.

"Something smells good," Drew said.

"You two can have your breakfast on the balcony," Dad said to Drew and I. "If you want."

"Sure," we said in unison.

Alexander and Karina woke up to the smell of breakfast.

"Morning," Drew said.

"Good morning," Karina asked, smiling.

"You two can have breakfast on the balcony also," Dad said.

"Sure," Alexander said.

Cassandra and Evan woke up.

"What smells so good?" Evan asked.

"Your father made breakfast," Mom said.

"With your mother's help," Dad added.

Cassandra and Evan hugged Mom and Dad. Then when they got to us, we did our handshakes.

"What was that all about?" Alexander asked me when we got out on the balcony.

It was a beautiful morning, no cloud in the sky.

"It's a thing we do each morning," I said. "Instead of hugging."

"But you four still hug, right?" Karina asked we sat down in the patio chairs.

"Sure we do," Drew said.

"Just wondering," Karina asked.

"What's on the agenda today?" Drew asked me.

"We are going to the studio," I said. " I have to finish what I was about to start yseterday."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Could we come with you?" Karina asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Karina is a designer back home," Alexander said. "She designed all of our clothes."

"Awesome," Drew said.

We finished our breakfast. Drew went to get dressed.

"We will rescue you!" Prince Jonathan and Princess Anna said.

They had just come from the manhole. They were walking around New York.

"Almost finished," I said.

"Tomorrow night is the King and Queen's Ball," Drew said. "This is our first year to go."

"So you have to be eighteen to go?" Karina asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Are you and Alexander eighteen?"

"Yes," Karina said. " I think I'm going to make a dress."

"Wonderful," I said.

Just then, Mary Ellen Casoletti-James, daughter of Mary Irene Casoletti, decided to do her first story on Andalasia Fashions.

"Where do you guys want to go for supper?" Dad asked.

"How about Belle Notte," Mom said. "It's across the street from the apartment."

"Sure," Dad said.

We got a booth in the back. A waiter came over and gave us a menu.

After that, the waiter came over with some apple cider for Karina and Alexander.

"It's on the house," the waiter said, with a very thick accent.

"What is it?" Karina asked.

"Apple cider," The waiter said.

"It might be poisoned," I said.

"You're joking, right?" Karina asked.

"Sure am," I said.

**A/N: I decided to speed things up. Having the henchman in New York, way before the prince and his sister arrived.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Everyone laughed.

"We'll just take a sip," Alexander said.

"One sip is all it takes," the waiter said.

Just as Karina and Alexander were about to drink it, something kicked it out of their hands.

"Pim!" they said in unison.

"I thought there was only Pip," I said.

"Pim's his sister," Mom said.

"Jonathan and Anna are here," Karina said, watching Pim's actions.

The waiter came over with a broom. Pim hid under the pizza, like Pip did.

"The pizza's breathing," Cassandra said.

Just as Karina went to grab for it, the waiter grabbed it and flung it in the oven.

Karina started crying. Drew went over to hug her. I was about to cry when Alexander came over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay," Alexander said.

The police and fire department couldn't find any remains. (Pim was in a bottle).

Mary Ellen Casoletti-James came and did a story about it, just like her mother did the first time.

Jonathan and Anna came to our apartment. They knocked on each door and couldn't find us.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Do you think Pim will be okay?" Cassandra asked Karina.

"I'm sure she will be," Karina said.

"Thanks for the story, Karina," Cassandra said, giving Karina a hug.

Karina walked out of Cassandra's room and into the living room. I had given her some pyjamas. Drew gave Alexander some sleep pants.

Mom and Dad went to bed.

"I guess if they come, you'll be going home," I said to Alexander.

"I guess," Alexander said.

"I'm starting to feel things I've never felt before," Karina said.

"That's the way my mom felt when she came to New York," Drew said.

"Well," Alexander said. "I'm feeling the same way."

"We should get going to bed," Drew said.

"Sweet dreams," I said to them.

"You too," Alexander said.

Drew and I went to our bedroom but we did not sleep.

"I falling for Alexander," I said.

"I'm falling for Karina," Drew said.

"I wonder if this is the way our parents felt," I said.

Drew agreed.

We went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Morning," Alexander said to me.

"Morning," I said.

Drew was already up. So was Karina. Mom and Dad made breakfast. Cassandra and Evan were up to.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good," I said. "And you?"

"Good," He said, smiling.

There was a knock on the door.

"We'll get it," Cassandra and Evan said in unison.

They opened the door. In walked Jonathan and Anna.

"How do I look?" Karina asked Drew.

"Stunned," Drew said.

"I mean my dress," Karina said.

"You look beautiful," Drew said.

Karina smiled.

"Alexander!" Anna said.

"Karina!" Jonathan said.

"Jonathan!" Karina said.

"Anna!" Alexander said.

They hugged.

"Who are these people?" Anna asked, pointing to us.

"These are our friends," Alexander said. "Drew and Morgan."

"Hi," We said.

Mom, Dad, Evan, and Cassandra went to the studio.

Jonathan started singing and stopped in front of Karina. She didn't sing.

"You're not singing," Jonathan said.

"I was thinking," Karina said.

"Thinking?" Jonathan asked.

"We should go on a date," Karina asked.

"A date?" Anna asked." What's a date?"

"A date is when you go out and talk about yourselves," Alexander said. "A date."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"You can come and visit Andalasia anytime you want," Alexander said.

"You can come back to visit New York anytime, too," I said.

Karina started crying.

"We'll see each other again," Drew said to her.

Alexander hugged me and Karina hugged Drew.

"Good luck on your date," I said as they walked away.

They waved.

"I'm sure going to miss them," Drew said.

I started crying the tears I held inside. Drew walked over and gave me a hug.

"Me too," I said to him through my tears.

We walked to the studio.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"Do you think poison apples grow on trees?" Queen Marina asked Michael.

"If you give me one more chance," Michael said. "Maybe I can do it."

Michael was the waiter with the accent.

"There's only two left," Marina said. "I'm coming to do it myself."

Then she screamed really loud and broke glasses and jars in the restaurant. Pim was in one of the jars. She got pushed out of the jar she was in and landed beside Michael.

"How did you like your hotdog?" Alexander asked.

Jonathan and Anna looked confused.

"It's not really a dog," Karina said. "They just call it a hotdog here."

"It's so good," Anna said.

"Well," Jonathan said."This has been a wonderful date. Are you two ready to go?"

"Go where?" Karina asked.

"Home, of course," Anna said. "To be married."

"We don't have to go just yet," Alexander said.

"How long do these dates last?" Anna asked.

"They can go for as long as you want," Alexander said.

"There is this ball I would like to go to," Karina said.

"A ball," Anna said, smiling.

"Then it's settled," Karina said.

"But it's back home later?" Jonathan asked.

"The moment's over," Karina said.

"Meet us back at the Philips' apartment in an hour," Alexander said.

Alexander and Karina walked to Andalasia Fashions. They walked in. Drew and I were in the corner, working on our stuff. We didn't see them.

They saw Evan and Cassandra.

"Alexander! Karina!" Evan whispered.

"You're back," Cassandra whispered.

"We need your help," Karina said.

Dad and Mom walked over when they saw Alexander and Karina.

"We'll help, too," Dad said.

"Okay," Alexander said.

Mom walked over to Drew and I and told us that she, Dad, Evan and Cassandra had to go somewhere.

"We'll meet you at the ball," I said.

Drew and I looked back on our work. We didn't even see Alexander and Karina leave with our family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

I danced with my date, a slick-haired guy named Daniel. Drew danced with Amanda, his date.

Mom came over and tapped me on the shoulder. Dad tapped Drew on the shoulder.

Drew and I looked at the stairs. At the top was Alexander and Karina. Alexander was wearing a suit and Karina was wearing the dress she made.

They walked down the stairs.

"You came!" I said.

"We sure did," Alexander said.

Jonathan cleared his throat.

"This is Jonathan," Karina said. "My...prince."

"This is Anna," Alexander said. "My...princess."

"This is Daniel," I said. "My date."

At the same time he said, "her boyfriend."

"This is Amanda," Drew said. "My date."

At the same time she said, "his girlfriend."

I looked at Daniel and gave him the evil eye. Drew gave Amanda the evil eye.

"It's that time of nights, folks," the band leader said. "Pick a person that you didn't accompany this evening to dance the King and Queen's Waltz."

"May I have the pleasure?" Daniel asked Anna.

"Sure," Anna said. Daniel led Anna to the dance floor."

Jonathan asked Amanda to dance. He led to the dance floor.

Mom and Dad were dancing together. The song that was playing was "So Close." That was the first song that they danced to together.

"Shall we?" Alexander asked.

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. Drew did the same thing to Karina.

_You're in my arms,_

_And all the world is calm._

_The music playing on for only two_

_So Close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive._

_A life goes by_,

_Romantic dreams must die_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew._

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted was to hold you _

_So close._

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending._

_Almost believing that this one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come._

_So far we are so close._

Alexander sang to me and Drew sang to Karina. I hugged Alex and Karina hugged Drew.

_How can I face the faceless days_

_If I shall lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy ending_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are._

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far._

"Mind if I cut in?" Anna asked.

"Not at all," I said, my voice shaking.

They started dancing. I wanted to start crying. Jonathan did the same thing with Drew.

An old lady came over to me. I was at the top of the stairs now. It was Queen Marina in disguise. She thought it would poison me and my brother because our parents vanquished her sister.

"I see you're so sad," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me Rose," she said.

"Okay," I said.

Drew walked over.

"This is Rose," I said.

"I also hear you are hungry," she said.

Our stomaches (Drew and I) started to grumble.

"We didn't eat supper," Drew said.

"Here, eat this," she said, handing us both apples.

I took a big bite out of the apple. Drew did the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Right then, I knew I shouldn't have taken a big bite out of the apple. I knew Drew shouldn't have either. We collapsed, the apples falling out of our hands. The apples rolled down to Alexander and Karina's feet. They picked the apples up.

The old lady took us to the elevator. She changed back into herself. Before the door closed all the way, a sword stopped it from closing. It was Uncle Edward. Uncle Edward and Aunt Nancy had come to the ball to surprise Drew and I.

Aunt Nancy wasn't mad at Mom for the stuff that happened. She even gave Mom the keys to the studio.

"Queen Marina!" Uncle Edward said.

"King Edward!" Queen Marina said.

"What did you do to my niece and nephew?" he asked.

"They just fainted," she lied.

Dad and Mom came running. Aunt Nancy and Uncle Edward picked Drew up. Dad picked me up. Drew was put on one foyer. Dad put me on the other.

Alexander ran up the stairs. Karina followed.

"They ate the apples," Karina said.

"Oh, no!" Mom said.

"How are we going to save them?" Daniel asked coming over.

"True love's kiss," Mom said.

"It's the most powerful thing in the world," Dad finished.

Daniel and Amanda were at our sides in a flash. They kissed us but it didn't work.

"It's not working," Amanda said.

"Let us try," Alexander said.

"No way," Daniel said.

"Do you want them alive or not?" Alexander asked.

Alexander went to my side. Karina went to Drew's side. Alexander bent over me and kissed me. Karina kissed Drew. We woke up.

"I knew it was you," I said. I kissed him again and hugged him.

"I guess this is a twist on a fairy tale," Drew said, when he woke up. Karina laughed and kissed him again.

"No!" said Queen Marina. "You two are supposed to be dead."

"First you want to kill Alexander and Karina," Michael said, coming from the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

"You were going to kill Alexander and Karina?" Jonathan asked.

"He's lying," Queen Marina said.

"No, I'm not," Michael said. He had Pim in a hamster ball.

Queen Marina was mad. So mad that she turned into a 35-foot-tall dragon.

"I should kill the people I tried to poison earlier," she said.

"Over our dead bodies," Alexander and Karina said.

"I'm flexible," Queen Marina said.

She took Alexander and Karina and slammed the windows out with her body.

"Not again," Mom and Aunt Nancy said in unison.

Everyone at the ball started screaming their heads off.

Drew and I ran to the window and went outside. Queen Marina had taken Jonathan's sword and stuck it in the floor. I grabbed the sword. I took of my shoes and dropped them. We climbed to the top.

"We're not going to let you take them, Marina," I said.

"Your parents are the ones who vanquished my sister," Marina said.

"With the help of our uncle Edward and Pip," I said.

"That's what we are going to do with you," Drew said.

Pim climbed up to where we were.

"Pim!" I said.

Pim ran up the tower and went on Marina's head. The top of the tower broke. Marina threw Alexander and Karina in the air. I threw the sword to catch Alexander. Drew climbed and caught Karina. They slid down the dormer. They stopped and looked up.

I heard the sound of fabric ripping. Alexander's coat was ripping. He slipped from where he was. I caught him. We slid down the dormer, screaming all the way down. We stopped.

"Is this a habit of yours?" I asked

He laughed and kissed me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Amanda walked over to where I dropped my shoes. Jonathan went over to her.

"Why are you so sad? Jonathan asked.

"She forgot her shoes," Amanda said. "Figures."

"May I? " Jonathan asked, taking one of my shoes.

Amanda nodded. Jonathan slipped one shoe on her feet.

"Perfect fit," Jonathan said.

Amanda smiled. Jonathan helped her stand up and they went to the man-hole.

Anna and Daniel did the same thing.

Mom, Dad, Aunt Nancy and Uncle Edward were waiting for us when we were helped down.

"I was so worried about you four,"Mom said, hugging Drew.

"We all were," Dad said, hugging me.

"I was so scared up there," I said.

"I think all four of us were," Alexander said.

I walked over to him and kissed him.

"I love you," Alexander said.

"I love you, too," I said. I turned around and faced the others. Alexander put his arms around my waist.

Drew put his arms around Karina's waist.

"So this is what true love is?" Drew asked.

"Yes," Mom said.

"It also means that Alexander and Karina are staying," I said.

"Yes," Karina said.

"We need to get you two regular clothes," Mom said.

"Okay," Karina said.

"A perfect ending to a weird night," Uncle Edward said.

Everyone laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

The next morning, everyone sat around the table. Uncle Edward and Aunt Nancy stayed in New York. Aunt Nancy owned her apartment so she still had it. That's where Aunt Nancy and Uncle Edward lived when they were in New York.

"We have a big announcement," Aunt Nancy said.

"We're going to have a baby," Uncle Edward said.

"Actually babies," Aunt Nancy said. "Twins."

"Congratulations," Dad said, shaking Uncle Edward's hand.

Mom hugged Aunt Nancy.

"Awesome," I said.

"One more thing,"Aunt Nancy said. She handed me a key.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Keys to my apartment," Aunt Nancy said. "I won't be needing it."

"Thank you," I said. "Is this for Drew too?"

"Yes," Aunt Nancy said, handing Drew another set of keys.

"The clothes in your apartment," I said. "Can Karina and Alexander use them?"

"Sure can," Aunt Nancy. "There are men's clothes too. Uncle Edward's."

I hugged and thanked Aunt Nancy.

After breakfast, Drew and I started packing. We didn't need to take our beds with us because there were beds at the apartment. I packed my karate gear, my skates, medals from competitions and my outfits. Drew packed his stuff too. Then we were ready. Alexander and Karina helped us. We went to the apartment.

I opened the door. We carried boxes in. Alexander and I carried boxes in to our new bedroom and Drew and Karina carried boxes into their new bedroom.

Then Karina and I put the stuff in their places. Alexander and Drew brought some more boxes in. It was my clothes in one box and Drew's in the other. Karina put Drew's clothes in his dresser. I put my clothes in my dresser. Then we were finished.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Alexander said to me. He kissed me.

"Ok, I'm awake now," I said.

"Happy Birthday," Alexander said.

"Thank you," I said.

I got dressed. Alexander and I went into the kitchen. Drew and Karina were making breakfast.

"Morning," I said when I saw them.

It was four months since the incident happened. We had been in the apartment for four months now too.

"Happy birthday Morgan," they said in unison.

"Thank you," I said. "Drew's birthday is this week. This Friday to be exact."

"Two birthdays in one week," Karina said.

"Wowza," Alexander said.

The phone rang. Drew went to pick it up

"Hello?" Drew answered.

"Hey hon," Mom said.

"Hey mom," Drew said. "Would you like to speak with the birthday girl?"

She must have said yes because Drew handed me the phone.

"Hey Mom," I said after I put my ear to the phone.

"Happy Birthday," I heard Mom, Dad, Cassandra and Evan say.

"Thank you," I said.

"Are you guys coming over for your birthday supper?" Mom asked.

"I think we are," I said, looking over at the others at the table. They were nodding their heads yes.

"They're nodding their heads yes," I said. "So yes we are."

"See you tonight," Mom said.

I hung up the phone.

"I will give your present tonight," Alexander said.

"Okay," I said.

I couldn't wait for the dinner that night. I had no idea what Alexander had in store for me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

"Happy Birthday," Mom said, when she opened the door. She hugged me.

"Thank you," I said.

She let go of me.

"What is it like to be 19 years old?" Dad asked me.

"It feels the same," I said. "It's just another number."

"I know what you mean," Dad said.

We all sat down at the table. Mom and Dad made tacos for supper. They were so good. Mom and Dad made my birthday cake too.

After we had finished eating, we all went into the living room. I opened my presents. From Mom and Dad, I got a new car. Drew got one too. He got an early birthday present. From Cassandra and Evan, I got my favourite books.

From Drew and Karina, I got a gift card for Macy's. Then it was time for Alexander's present.

"We've been going out for four months now," Alexander said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level," he said.

"Are you asking me what I think you are?" I asked.

"Morgan Riley Anne Phillip, will you marry me?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said. " I will marry you, Alexander."

He slipped the ring on my finger. We hugged and kissed.

It was the best birthday ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Drew had turned nineteen four days after my birthday. He said it was the best day ever.

It was Saturday, the day after Drew's birthday. Drew had asked me to take Karina out for the day. He was planning something for her. He was going to ask her to marry him. Alexander and I thought was a wonderful idea. Alexander helped Drew plan what the night was going to be like. I took Karina out for the day. I took her to the movies. We got our hair done. Then I got her a dress to wear. Then we went home.

Alexander and I wanted to leave the two of them alone. We decided that we would go to the movies. Even though I went to see a movie with Karina that afternoon. But for Alexander and I, it was a date night.

Alexander and I went to the movies before we went for supper. We went to Bella Notte. It was where we first had supper together. We had pizza. Then he took me to Central Park.

I loved going to Central Park as a little girl. Mom and Dad would take me and Drew to the zoo and the Wildlife centre. They took us to the Children's zoo, too.

In the winter, they would take us ice skating. That's where I learned to skate and where I started competitive skating. And that's where Drew started hockey.

In the summer, Dad and Mom would take me and Drew to the swimming pools. I loved Central Park.

Alexander had other surprises for me. He took me to see my favourite plays. He took me to see The Little Mermaid, Momma Mia, Rent and Hairspray. He even got backstage passes. Alexander told me the surprises were belated birthday presents. I hugged him. Then it was time to go home.

When we got home, Karina was crying. The tears she was crying where happy tears.

"How was your night?" I asked.

She showed me her ring. I helped Drew pick out the ring. It was the ring that she wanted.

"I know," I said. "I helped him pick it out."

"How did you know the ring I wanted?" Karina asked.

"The day when Mom and I took you out," I said. "We went into the jewellery store."

She hugged me. She was going to be my sister-in-law. She was my best friend.

We had to plan our weddings together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

I wanted to go visit Aunt Nancy and Uncle Edward. It was about time for Aunt Nancy to have the twins. Mom, Karina, Cassandra and I were going to go to Andalasia first. The guys were going after.

Alexander kissed me good bye. I told him that I would see him when I got there.

Mom jumped down first, followed by Cassandra. Karina jumped down next. I jumped last.

I had jumped down that man-hole so many times. When I was 9 years old, the whole family went to visit. I should be use to it by now. But I haven't been to Andalasia in a while.

When we got there, Uncle Edward was there to meet us.

"It's almost time," Uncle Edward said.

We followed him to where Aunt Nancy was.

"You're here," she said.

"We're here, Aunt Nancy," I said.

Just then, I heard Alexander's voice.

"How's she doing?" I heard him ask.

"It's almost time," I heard Uncle Edward say.

When he said that, Aunt Nancy started having contractions. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Actually, Uncle Edward," I said. "It's time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Uncle Edward came rushing in to be by Aunt Nancy's side. Mom was dabbing Aunt Nancy's forehead with a cloth. I was on her other side. The royal doctor was telling Aunt Nancy to push. We kept urging her on.

It felt like twenty-three hours had gone by. Aunt Nancy had a boy and girl. Amy Idina and James Patrick.

We left Aunt Nancy and Uncle Edward alone with their babies. We told them we would come and visit more often now.

When we got back to New York, Drew,Karina,Alexander and I said goodbyes to Mom,Dad, Cassandra and Evan and then went home.

The next morning, Karina and I left the apartment early to go shopping. We decided we would have a double wedding. Mom was going to make the brides' gowns. Alexander and Drew were still sleeping when us girls left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**It was the day of the wedding. Mom, Karina, Cassandra and I were getting ready. Aunt Nancy was already ready. She was holding James and Amy. Those twins have gotten so big since the last time I saw them. They are perfect in everyway.**

**It was time for the wedding. Dad was walking me down the aisle and Uncle Edward was walking Karina down the aisle.**

**The minister asked who was giving us girls away. Dad and Uncle Edward said they were. Then they sat beside Mom and Aunt Nancy. Uncle Edward took James Patrick . Aunt Nancy still held Amy Idina.**

**The wedding was huge success. **

**At the reception, I danced with my husband and my brother danced with his wife.**

**I danced with my dad, uncle and brothers. Drew danced with Mom, Aunt Nancy and me and Cassandra.**

**Alexander danced with my mom, Aunt Nancy, Cassandra and Karina. Karina danced with my dad, Uncle Edward, Evan and Alexander.**

**The honeymoon was also the best. **

**We all lived happily ever after. At least for now!**


End file.
